Your Mine!
by Crows Terror
Summary: Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. Hannibal learns something interesting about Will, how will Will react when he finds out the dark secrets that Hannibals hiding? Not the best summary in the world, but I promise the story's better! Yaoi, as in male/male (boyxboy) SLASH if you don't like then don't read, 17 year old Will! Omega!Will Alpha!Hannibal,Possessive!Hannibal, Please R


**You'r mine!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannibal etc etc

**Summary:** Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. Hannibal learns something interesting about Will, how will Will react when he finds out the dark secrets that Hannibals hiding? ~Not the best summary in the world, but I promise the story's better! Yaoi, as in male/male (boyxboy) SLASH if you don't like then don't read, 17 year old Will! Omega!Will Alpha!Hannibal, please R&R

**Plot: Hannibal is a well respected Alpha and Doctor of psychology, and Will Graham, a declared Beta, is one of his youngest patients, sent to him on the request of Will's father. During one of their sessions, Hannibal notices something is off with Will's scent and soon discovers that Will is an Omega, etc etc**

**A/N:** So this is my first Hannibal fic, I'm currently watching the first season online, (aren't they amazing! :D) I hope you guy's like this chapter.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Prologue**

_People's thoughts_

_-Flashbacks-_

* * *

Will stared slightly to the right of the Doctors head, giving the illusion that he was looking at the man in front of him.

He didn't see the point in attending these sessions, he was fine the way he was, maybe not as social as his father would like him to be, but it wasn't completely his fault.

Dr. Lecter stared at his patient, silently observing him. He had noticed that Will was not really staring at him, but rather to the right of him instead; some people may have overlooked this, but he didn't, it was his job to notice these things.

Will was quite odd as a beta; while he did indeed act like one and have the qualities of one (occasionally), he has also showed signs and the mannerisms of an omega.

"So Will, how are you feeling?"

It was always the same question at the beginning of every session.

"Fine."

It was always the same answer.

Always the same lie.

"Just 'fine' Will?"

"Yes."

"How was your week Will?"

"That was fine too."

"I can tell when your lying William."

Will looked into the doctor's eyes; bluey grey stared into brown, Will idly noted how Dr. Lecter's eyes seemed to have crismon mixed in the brown, however he looked away before he could really tell; turning his gaze back to where he was originally looking.

Hannibal watched as storm coloured eyes turned away, _an odd beta indeed_, he knew that some can find him rather intimidating, but he always made sure that during his sessions he never came off as authoritative (like other alphas) and tried to give off a calm feeling to help ease his patients, most of which were beta's with the occasional omega.

Hannibal continued to stare at the younger male, waiting for the other to gather his thoughts before he replied in a hesitant voice.

"There was the… occasional name calling at school, nothing new."

"What happened Will?"

"... I had to leave halfway through Friday; I didn't go back till the following Tuesday… Obviously when I was away some of the students began spreading rumors about me, so of course when I went back they all stared and whispered, and no Doctor Lecter I'm not paranoid or imagining things, some of them even came up to me and called me a freak… amongst other things."

The last bit was added under his breath however he had no doubt that the doctor had heard him anyway.

"Why did you leave half way through your day?"

Will had been hoping that the doctor would've ignored that, though he should of guessed that that would be the part he focused on.

"Because… I… There was an emergency… I-It doesn't matter!"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly at the desperate tone at the end. He was curious as to what young William was hiding, however he knew better than to pressure the young boy into telling him, he didn't want to chase him away now, he knew he would find out soon enough.

"Do you know who may of started these rumors?"

Will gave a snort in response, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as a certain curly red haired girl popped into his head.

"I could take a few guesses as to who would of started them, not that it really matters, I'm pretty sure everyone believes them anyway."

"You don't happen to know what the rumor or rumors are do you?"

Hannibal watched as Will faltered.

"Well… No… But it doesn't take a genius to guess; they're probably saying that I have had a mental breakdown, I mean they somehow managed to find out that I see a psychiatrist, it's not hard to figure out what the would of been thinking…"

Will looked down at the ground, a blank expression frozen on his face.

Hannibal watched the young boys reaction. It was obvious to him that this saddened Will some what; that everyone, even random strangers, would think that he would have a mental breakdown. Though in Hannibal's own opinion, Will was far better off without any of these people; if all of them were quick to listen and agree with gossip and rumor spreading and quick to judge then they just aren't worth the effort to bother with.

"Have you told any of your teachers or father about this?"

Will shot him a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding, right? Of course I haven't, why would I? There isn't anything any of them can do about it anyway."

"You seem to have a rather negative view of your elders."

"Oh on the contrary, I happen to have a negative view on people in general, lets face it, I'm not the most sociable person in the world, I absolutely hate it!"

"But why? I have never seen someone as young as yourself, who would-as you put it in your last session-'rather live far away from civilisation and own a few dogs to keep as company', nobody, not even alphas, can stand to be far away from people as physically possible, it's part of human nature to be sociable."

"Well then I guess I'm not human."

Once again Will looked up to meet the questioning gaze of his doctor.

Before Hannibal could reply a little bell chimed, signalling that an hour had gone by and that it was the end of their session.

Both got up out of their seats, Will picked up his shoulder bag and pulled it over his shoulder and then followed Hannibal to the door.

"Till next Thursday William. Try not to take what others say to heart, as you are most certainly not a freak."

Will gave a small shy smile in response before looking down at the ground.

"Thanks."

Hannibal gave him a smile in return and began to guide him into the waiting room where his next patient was waiting.

"You might as well wait in here till your father arrives Will."

Hannibal's tone was somewhat disapproving, however he knew it was directed to his father than at himself.

Will looked over at the other patient who was in the room, he was a short, portly man, a beta.

The man stared at him with curiosity before Dr. Lecter invited him in.

Once both men were out of the waiting room, Will let out a long sigh and laid back on the settee, allowing his mind wander back, he felt a blush of embarrassment raise to his face as he thought back to why he had to leave halfway through the day.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Will looked up in the mirror of the bathroom after splashing cold water on his face. His pale skin was flushed red and his usual calm eyes were wide and wild looking, he knew he shouldn't of came in today._

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket and with shaking hands began to dial a number._

_"D-Dad.. I-I ne-need to come an-and get me from sc-school… I s-s-shouldn't of came in t-today."_

_Will heard a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line._

_"I'll be there in ten." The line cut dead._

_Will was lucky enough to of had all of his belongings with him._

_He had been making his way to the next class when he felt as though his whole body had been electrified. Stifling a whimper, he had rushed into the nearest bathroom he could find and had stayed there since, now however, he had to find away to leave without being caught by anyone, luckily enough he had been prepared incase something like this happened, so he had mapped out the school, so he knew all the exits over school._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

His father had been furious at him, and Will knew he was even madder than usual due to his father's unusually calm behaviour.

His father hadn't spoken to him since then, no matter how hard he tried, he wondered if he should of told the Dr. Lecto about that.

Sighing he turned so he was staring up at the ceiling and began following random patterns with his eyes.

Sliding his eyes closed he opened them again only to blink in confusion, _when did it go so dark?_

Sitting up he looked around the waiting room, it seemed so eerie in the dark. _And when did it get so cold?_

"Dr. Lecter? Are you there?"

Upon getting no reply, he got up and began looking for the door… which was no longer there.

Will blinked a few times hand reaching out to open an invisible door.

Turning around he found that his surroundings had changed. Looking around him it was like being in a black canvas, like an endless night sky with no stars.

Panic began to raise in his chest as he started looking spinning in a circle, looking around for anyway out.

Looking in front of him once more he realised his hand was still reached out to open the door that was no longer there, only to realise that said no-longer-there-door.. was once again there, however like his surrounding, the door had changed too.

It was an old wooden door, oak he assumed, that had been painted black with a silver door handle and eye hole in the middle. Slowly, he rested his hand on the handle and leaned up to look through and see what was on the other side…

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this was quite a long prologue… anyway I hope you guys liked it.. please R&R :)


End file.
